Watashi ni modotte tobu Fly back to me
by Willa Fate Field
Summary: Kohaku and Chihiro say goodbye, but Chihiro refuses to let the memories go. As the years pass, she filled diaries up with letters to Haku, as he also writes to her. Now 18 and 21, they long to see each other more than ever. Will they get their chance?
1. Prologue

Watashi ni modotte tobu (Fly back to me)s

A fan novel:

Willa Filer Field

Spirited away:

Prologue; 2002:

The dark haired boy stood there at the top of the stairs leading to the Human World as the brunette girl faded from his view with weary green eyes and a heavy heart. Haku knew this was for the best but his heart cried out, because this might be the last time he would get to see the beautiful ten-year-old girl. The boy breathed deeply as a tear falls from his cheek, turning his back on the past and looking to the future. But deep in his heart, something hurt, like a piece of his heart followed Chihiro home, and maybe, it did. Haku sighed again, walking back where Zenilba's cottage set, he knew that walking there would take days, but he welcomed the time to think. Chihiro is a special creature, once whiny and lazy, now sweet and agreeable, she touched everyone here but did she reach him more than others? She would just smile, and Haku would almost melt, she would say his name, and he would remember each time. He wouldn't figure it out; they were friends, yes, but there was something more to their relationship, what he wasn't sure.

"It's love." A familiar kind voice stated. Haku whirled around to see Zenilba's ancient face smiling at him.

"Love?" The twelve-year-old asked, confused.

"Yes, Kohaku-chan, love. That is what growing in your heart."

"But Miss Zenilba, we only knew each other for a couple days and I'll never…see her again." Haku replied sadly, turning his eyes to the spot.

"Ah, I beg to differ…" The old woman smiled slyly, causing the boy to return his gaze back upon her short, chubby frame questioningly.

"Well, first off, you knew Sen—that's her name here, alright dragon boy?" She said when he was going to interrupt; he rolled his eyes but kept his mouth shut, "As I was saying, you knew her before this adventure, you saved her from drowning in your lake, and she helped you remember it. Second, we'll see her again, for that is her fate." Zenilba explained, brushing imaginative dust off her blue dress then look up to see Haku staring at her with confusion written all over his young face, causing the woman to chuckle as she walked towards the preteen, resting a tender hand on his broad shoulder; "Just trust that you'll her again, Kohaku, someday and somehow Sen will find her way back to us, to you." The old witch patted Haku's shoulder before walking from him. The boy stood there for a few minutes, staring up at the sky until Zenilba's voice called to him. He sighed again and smiled a small smile as he ran after the old woman. Yes, she was right, if Chihiro found the Spirit World once, she will surely find it again. His smile slowly turned into a grin. And then, she will be his and he hers.

Outside of the tunnel, Chihiro looked as the only place she felt herself disappeared from her gaze, a single tear rolled down her slightly chubby cheek. She turned around, sitting down right, and wiped the tear away. Her parents were clueless to her breaking heart but she was thankful for that, Chihiro didn't want to worry them, this is hers to deal with. They reached their new house, her mother cooed about how cute it was and he father helped the movers move the heavy stuff into the right room. She excuse herself, the tears were threatening to spill over, and locked herself in her new bedroom. She slid down the door to the cold hardware floor; hot teardrops stinging her brown eyes, the memories were still fresh in her mind, and she will keep them like that, no matter what. Chihiro cried silently a few minutes more before she crawled to a box that was open; she kneeled and dug in it until she found what she was searching for. It was a diary she had gotten for her ninth birthday; she didn't find any use for it…until now. She smiled down on the flowery cover as she saved her bare legs from the cold floor.

"I will not forget you, Haku; I will not forget the Spirit World. I promise you that." The ten-year-old whispered barely audible as she set the diary down on the desk that housed her school books above on the built-in bookshelves. She ran a finger absently down the cover as she walked to the door, with one last smile, she rejoined her parents.

Back in the other world, Haku sat beside No Face, drinking tea. Zenilba watched the boy closely as the two continued to sip in silence, then an idea came to her; she smiled and got up from the table. The two didn't notice her disappearance until a thick book flipped down in front of the dragon. Jade eyes met coal black ones, "What's this, Zenilba?" Haku asked, turning the pages but they were completely blank, his brows furrowed in confusion, graining a chuckle from the kind old witch, the midnight-blue haired boy shifted his gaze back to her.

"It's a journal I never used; I figured that you could use it to document what you are doing as you age. That way, she would know and you'll save your voice when you two meet again." Zenilba explained, smiling kindly, patting the young man's hand. Haku dropped his eyes to the journal again, a smile on his lips.

"Thank you."

"No need to thank me, dragon, now you better be going. You must tell my twin that she no longer owns you." This caused the boy chuckle; he stood and walked towards the door.

"Yes you're right, I'll come visit soon with Boh-can." He said as he moved outside. Once their goodbyes were uttered, Haku changed into his dragon form and flew into the night sky. On the way back to the bathhouse, Haku wondered what he will do now; he would want to still work there but Yubaba probably put up a fight but was it wroth it? The wind blew through his light green mane as he smiled his dragon smile, yes it is. He had friends there, he made memories there, and most importantly, he got to meet the girl he saved all those years ago while working there. Working for Yubaba may be hell, but the hot springs was his home, and besides, it will be easy for Chihiro to find him. If she did remember the adventure she had, his worst fear, her forgetting her friends, forgetting _him_. But somehow, he knew she wouldn't let go of her memories of this place, of her new found friends, and of him. He lined a few inches from the huge building and saw Lin, wearing the female version of the bathhouse uniform and a sad smile on her full lips, standing there. The boy changed and walked until he was facing the young woman.

"So, Sen's where she needs to be for now. How are you doing?"

"I'm fine, I suppose." Haku replied, shrugging. Lin squeezed his forearm comfortingly, "We'll see her again soon. I'm sure of it." She balled her fist and punched the air trying to lighten the boy's mood, and it worked, the action earned a heartedly chuckle from his lips. Lin grinned as she walked to the entrance of the bathhouse, Haku raced until he was walking besides the dark-haired woman in a comfortable silence; Lin was first in, Haku stood there with a grin.

"Till we meet again, my Sen."' With that, the boy disappeared into his home…..

/=/=/=/=/=/


	2. One: Letters from the Heart Part 1

Chapter One:

Letters from and to the Heart—Part 1

CHIHIRO

_Age 11_

_October, 17, 2003 :_

_Dear Haku,_

_A year had passed and I still remember everyone, everything that changed me. Who knew I could change, huh? I miss you, at first I was happy to have my parents back although I was sad to leave all of you behind, now it is almost impossible to keep me from running back into the Spirit World. But I will finish my schooling first, that way I can be with my parents a few more years._

_I'm entering Middle School this fall, and I'm doing well, you'll proud. I have a lot of friends, my grades are great—I love art, I draw you and the others daily—and I try to be kind to anyone that needs it. The time I spent with you and everyone else opened my eyes to my true self; I hope one day I will get to thank you. You truly did changed me, Haku, I don't know how but I am grateful to you._

_What you are doing right now? Are you missing me as much as I am? Are you free from Yubaba? Will your promise be fulfilled? Those are the questions that are making me mad. I want to know the answers so much it hurts. I want to hug you and never leave your arms again, I want to tell you that….that I have feelings I've never felt before for you, but I have to wait, do I? That'll be the hardest thing I'd have to yet. But I'll do it, it'll make our reunion that much sweeter._

_Yours truly,_

_Ogino Chihiro_

_Age 12_

_October, 17, 2004:_

_Dear Haku,_

_Two years, two years since I left you behind. It is so hard, Haku, I see your eyes everywhere I look, I hear you whisper my name. Why is love so painful, so powerful? I love you, yes, I do. I know that I'm just a preteen, but these feelings are too strong to ignore, maybe I don't want to, you know I can be stubborn when I want to be. _

_The dreams are strong, almost moving memories, but last night's was different. It was like a vision of the future:_

_I was standing at the opening of the Sprit World, wearing the high schoolers' uniform, and there was a young man staring at me so intensely. To tell you that he was beautiful wouldn't even describe him. He was breathtaking. An older version of you: his dark blue long hair was tied back in a loose ponytail, his eyes were the same mossy green of yours but with such fierce emotions shining in them, and the smile I fell in love with set on his lips. It is you, I know it is, I've never forgot that smile. I can't wait to see you. Truly, that will be the best day of my life._

_Yours truly,_

_Ogino Chihiro_

_Age 15_

_October, 17, 2007:_

_Dearest Haku,_

_I'm sorry I haven't write to you in so long. School has been inane lately. I entered high school since I last wrote you, it's funny; everyone calls me the kind, beauty of the school, but they find me odd. I might be just that. I mean, I'm smart, I'm popular, and I'm—as they say—beautiful, but my friends say I look like I'm longing to be somewhere far, I always look out of place there, maybe I do, I know the first part is true, I do long to be home, for the magical world is my home. For now, however, I have to smile for my friends and family, living in my drawings of the past and my dreams. Odd indeed. I have gotten used to it, I like being the odd duckling, makes life more interesting._

_Only three more, no four more I'm getting ahead of myself, years 'til we'll meet, Haku, oh I'm giddy just thinking about it. I'll be in your arms once again, and this time I will stay. Maybe, I'll get to show you my artwork; I'm getting really good at it. Well, until next year, my darling dragon._

_Forever yours,_

_Ogino Chihiro_

_Age 16_

_October, 17, 2008:_

_Dear Haku,_

_I'm sixteen, almost an adult, and still no sign of you. Are you going to keep your promise? Or am I going to have to fulfill it on my own? I don't mind that, but I wish you would fly back to me._

_On a happier note; how's everybody there? Is granny alright? I hope so; Lin isn't giving you grief, is she? I swear I act more mature than she does. Yubaba still as bossy as ever? Oh, there's so much I want to know, but I can't write all it down. Only two more years, -sighs- hopefully they'll go quickly._

_Yours truly,_

_Ogino Chihiro_

_Age 17_

_October, 17, 2009:_

_My Haku,_

_I am here, in bed, wondering what next year will be like; will you smile at me like in the dream? The thoughts are unbearable, I just want to be Sen again, I don't feel right as Chihiro anymore. The Human World isn't my home, I feel sad about leaving my family and friends behind, but I don't belong here. I look up at the moon and wish that time would just go by so I can go home._

_What are you thinking about? Of me, I hope, because I can't stop thinking about you. My friends say I need a man, but they don't know that I already have one waiting for me. One year, my love, and I'll be home. Where I belong. I love you._

_Forever yours,_

_Ogino Chihiro_

_Age 18_

_October, 17, 2010:_

_Dear my Kohaku,_

_This is the last letter I am writing you, because when the year ends, I'll be in the Spirit World, surrounded by my friends. Finally, I'll be where I can be my whole self. I hope Yubaba will give me my old job without too much trouble, but knowing her, I'd have to fight her. I can see Lin, Kamiji, Granny, No Face, and Boh again! Oh I can't wait; I wish I could go right now. But I'll be good and graduate high school, I know you would want that. Although, I don't know why I'm doing what you would want because you didn't keep your promise, no matter, I'm coming to you. And don't you dare think you're not in trouble with me, mister, you are going to get an ear full from me. Then, maybe a kiss. Yes, definitely a kiss, I have waited so long to give you my first kiss. I saved it for you, honey._

_I'm counting down the days, Haku. Hopefully, this year will go fast, but time's cruel when you are waiting for something to come. See you very soon, my dragon boy—no, you're not a boy anymore, are you? You're a man. _My _man….._

_Always and forever yours, _

_Ogino Sen Chihiro_

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

The eighteen-year-old smiled as her eyes swept the last of the letters. It is the night after the graduate ceremony, and Chihiro was packing. She felt horrible about leaving her parents but she knew they understand in time, she was sure of it. They would want her happy, and this makes her happier than any kid on Christmas day. And her friends would miss her but people come and go, memories however don't, she hoped that she had left them with some good ones to look back on. Chihiro shifted her gaze to the window for a moment, thinking of the pass years, and then she went back to work.

When the bag was full, the young woman zipped it close and put it down by the door. Then she grabbed the purple tie her Granny gave her all those eight years ago, braiding her long brown hair, which reached just pass the small of her back; when that was done, Chihiro looked around her bedroom, taking in the last glimpse of her human life, and sighed. She hiked the backpack onto her back, walking towards the front door, passing pictures of the life that became so foreign to her. Before she disappeared into the night, she laid one last letter on the table by the door, this time, though, the letter was to her parents, her final goodbye. Then, she ran fast, leaving her old life behind forever.

She ran until the sun chased the moon from the sky, her legs felt like jello and her lungs was about to pop, but 'Sen' never stopped running, she was afraid that if she stopped her dad would find her and drag her back.

Suddenly, the tunnel appeared in her view, making her shout out in giddiness, _I'm almost home, guys! _She thought excitedly as she stood there in the mouth of the entrance of the Spirit World, panting hard with a silly grin placed on her lips. After catching her breath, she walked into the long tunnelway, brushing her fingertips along the wall as she went deeper in it. The train station looked the same it had eight years ago. Chihiro grinned again and ran out to the sunlight. And there it was, the Spirit World. The tears of joy filled her eyes.

"I'm home…."


	3. Two: Letters from the Heart Part 2

A/N: I fixed a boo-boo I didn't catch the first time, Senny was eleven not twelve, sorry guys.

Disclaimer: Don't own S.A., owns the plot and Kisa

=/=/=/=

Chapter Two:

Letters from and to the Heart—Part 2

HAKU

_Age 13_

_April, 12, 2003:_

_Dear Chihiro,_

_One long year has passed, my darling girl, and it is unbearable without you. Everyone isn't the same, even the old hag Yubaba; you truly left an impact on this place, Chihiro, do you know that? You are the reason that I'm free, that Boh is growing up, and that Yubaba is a little softer. You are an angel, yes, you are, even if you do not think so._

_Are you doing well in the Human World? I surely hope so, you deserve that your last years there, because once you find your way back in this world, I don't think we can let you go again, mostly me. I wake every morning for work, yearning to see your smile, but when I get to the door of Lin's room, I remember that you're not here. I miss you so much, Chihiro, you have no idea how much my love. I know that you are a human and I a spirit, but the feelings, that are growing as I grow, I have for you are difficult to ignore. I'm falling in love with you, you are my Sen._

_Don't worry, I'm alright, I still work at the bathhouse; I might still work under the bitter witch, but this is my home, and besides I have my name back. Thanks to you._

_Yours truly,_

_Kohaku_

_Age 14_

_April, 12, 2004:_

_Dearest Chihiro,_

_Happy eleventh birthday, my love, I know it's a little overdue but I do hope you had a wonderful day. As for me, I had to work, but I don't mind it; it gives me more time to think of you. I dreamt of the day we'll meet again last night, let me tell you about that beautiful dream:_

_I stood on the hill, watching you dance happily in the entrance, memorized by your beauty. You were always beautiful to me, but now you looked like an angel with your long brown hair braided down your back, your cheeks reddened with excitement, and you grinned so big as tears of joy rolled down. Then, your enacting eyes snapped on me and the grin slowly faded into a look of blissful surprise, and we just stared at each other, I had a smile on my lips, a true smile. You know, I faked a smile ever since you returned to the Human World, figures I'll smile for real when you would return to us. I won't let you go for a week after you arrive, so you'll have to work with me a couple of days, because my arm'll be around you at all times, I'm sorry my love, but dragons are very passionate and protective, especially when it comes to the woman they love._

_Waiting for you,_

_Kohaku_

_Age 15_

_April, 12, 2005:_

_My beauty,_

_Three years, god, you have no idea how madding this is for me; I know that you are probably finishing your schooling before you return but the thought of other boys having their eyes on you is plainly madding. You're growing more beautiful as each year passes, I know you are, and those mutts would be insane to not notice your blinding beauty. I'm sorry, darling, I just miss you so, and I had to vent._

_All is well in the Spirit World, we are just missing you, Chihiro, so you behave and graduate, and please for me, stay away from other men. You are mine once you step foot in this world. As I said before, baby girl, us dragons are very jealous when it involves our mates._

_I love you,_

_Kohaku_

_Age 16_

_April, 12, 2006:_

_Darling Chihiro,_

_You are entering high school this year, or rather you entered, yes? Oh, I'm so proud of you. You're so smart._

_I'm been thinking, my love, I should wait to tell you how I feel once you're here, that way I can make it—my confession—great, I can also be your best friend a while. Yes I should wait, you will be surprised and I love your surprised face._

_I hope you're behaving yourself, because I'll come get you if you are not. We love you and miss you._

_Waiting,  
>Kohaku<em>

_Age 20_

_April, 12, 2010_

_Dear Sen,_

_I'm so sorry that it's been so long since I've written to you, baby girl, the bathhouse's been quite busy these three years, which thankfully made Yubaba happy. Lin got away with a lot, I find it very humorous, because a lot of workers were injured from one her 'talks' and still if the gold was coming in, the greedy witch looks away; poor Saito, a worker, was in bed for weeks. Now for what, you'll have to ask Lin this question, I do not know the reason._

_One last letter after this one and I'll have you in my sights, ah, I cannot wait, Chihiro soon Sen, I've missed you so. I wonder if the dream will come true or if we will meet in a different way, no matter how we will, I'll hold close in a long overdue embrace. 'Til next year, my beauty.  
><em>

_Yours truly,_

_Kohaku_

_Age 21_

_April, 12, 2012:_

_Dearest Sen,_

_Happy eighteenth birthday, you're officially a woman in the eyes of the humans' law. And in a few months, you're going to be home where you belong, you're a human yes, but I feel that you really belong in the Spirit World. I don't understand why but you belong here. With your extended family. With your dragon. No matter what the other spirits say.  
><em>

_I'm ready to have you back in this world, so you'd be protected by our friends, I want to know you are safe, and I hated that I couldn't be able to know that while you were in the Human World. You better not have any scathes on your body, otherwise I'll find a way to your old world and teach whoever hurt you a lesson. Hurry, we need you here, _I _need you here. Hurry home, Sen. I love you._

_Counting the days,_

_Kohaku_

_P.s. I'm sorry that I didn't keep my promise, I'm sorry._

/=/=/=/=/=/=/

The young man smiled as he closed the journal after he was done reading the letters, turning to the huge window of his room. It is almost September, and the greenery was slowly changing with the season. This filled Haku with so much happiness, for with the season change, he know that soon, his Sen would be home, safe and sound; the years without her was torment, not able to see her, to know that she is safe, to show the men after her that she's his, and only his. He growled at the thought of some son of bitch held his whole world in their arms. But somehow in his heart, Kohaku knew that Chihiro—Sen—wouldn't let anyone close to her, knowing in the end she would have to hurt them.

A knock came at his door, bringing the handsome young man back to reality from his musings. "Enter." He called out softly as he turned to greet whoever was knocking, a couple loose hairs fell from his ponytail. The door opened, revealing a smiling Lin, still looking in her late twenties and still wearing the uniform from eight years ago.

"Hey, dragon, it's almost time. Are you excited?" She asked, walking towards the desk Haku was standing behind.

"Excited doesn't even describe how I feel." The dragon smiled widely.

"Know how you feel; once I lay eyes on that human I'll give her a huge bearhug and tell her to never leave us again. That's why I'm here, we need to find a way to make Ch—Sen stop aging, otherwise you will be alone again in sixty years or so, and I'll be without my best friend. So have you been thinking about it?"

"I have, without any luck. But I will not give up." Haku replied firmly, his strong-headness shining though the look on his face.

"We all won't, Haku, we'll—"

"MASTER HAKU!" The scream cut their conversion short. Haku and Lin shared a look then ran until a young—around Sen's age—woman met them half way.

The girl was very beautiful but different from the other workers; short strawberry blonde hair framed her angel face, her violet eyes were protected with long thick lashes, but people don't look at her. The reason? She was bound to a wheelchair, which was made out of wood and pillows; this hasn't made her bitter however. She meets everyday and everyone with a smile, and today it was ear-to-ear big.

"Kisa-chan, what's wrong? Are you hurt?" The two older spirits asked the younger one. The two kinda became fond of this small spirit, worrying was bound to happen. But Kisa just turned her gaze to Haku, ignoring their worried glazes. "I sense a human. And I believe it's Sen, she just entered." At this, Haku's eyes widen and then…he was gone, leaving the two grinning women behind.

"Well, we should work until they arrive." Lin stated still grinning madly, pushing Kisa into a room when a forest spirit was waiting. She knew that it would be awhile before the pair returned, and although she wanted to see Sen, the river spirit will be the first to hug the human female. He waited so patiently after all. So she will share Sen…for now…

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

He ran pass the closed shops, over the river, and up the hill; there, dancing excitedly just as he seen in his dream, was Sen. His lips curled upward slowly as he continued to watch her, then Sen spotted him and stopped mid-dance move.

No one moved an inch, just stared at each other, the wind blowing though their hair. Then after what felt like a lifetime, the young woman cried out his name, running and jumping into the man's arms. Haku spin her around laughing like a giddy child.

Sen is home…..forever….


	4. Three: Myself

A/N; Thirteen reviews? Wow, guys, THANK YOOOOOOOOU. You're gonna hate me when you read this through. I needed a problem don't shoot me! And so you know, Kisa's story is VERY important to not only to her but the whole picture, okay? Okay. That will be in a few chaps in the future. ENJOY…..

Disclaimer: Don't own Myself (The song), S.A., owns the plot, Kisa, and a big smile. (lol)

/=/=/=/=/=/

Chapter Three:

Myself

The pair stayed in each other's arms for hours it seemed, not wanting to leave them, but much to Haku's dislike, he know that Lin and Yubaba would kill him if they didn't return soon. "Come Sen, everyone is waiting. You know how Lin gets waiting." He stated, winking playfully, which earned a giggle and a nod, Haku smiled then grabbed Sen by the waist.

Sen was thankful that the young man didn't see her blush; he was looking ahead as they run, careful to not hit something. She slightly leaned into him, taking in the Spirit World; it didn't change that much, the shops seemed older but other than that, it was as beautiful as eight years ago. Sen smiled at the sight, feeling overjoyed to home, then she remembered something, she narrowed her eyes at Haku and moved out from his arms. The young man turned to her, seeing her standing with her hands on her hips and a foot tapping angrily against the old tile, and he gulped nervously. _I'm in trouble…._ Haku thought quite childish.

"Why in hell didn't you keep your promise? I waited very patiently, and I stayed sing…why didn't you?" Sen demanded, her voice breaking.

Haku smiled inwardly at the part she couldn't finish, and then met her eyes: "I'm sorry, my Sen. I tried many times to come get you, but when I stepped into the station, the block would not allow me to cross to the other. Technically, however, I had kept this promise. We met again." Haku said smiling.

The young woman thought about that for a minute then with a huff, she grabbed his hand again, "Fine, but we are not done here Kohaku." Sen growled slightly, graining a chuckle from her friend. Then they ran faster than before, and the bathhouse came into their views, Chihiro—Sen—giggled and ran ahead of him, spinning on the bridge. Haku grinned at the sight, walking towards the woman.

"Good to be home?" Sen stopped and nodded giddily, grinning ear to ear back.

"You have no idea. I felt so strange in the Human World, Haku, the only things that kept me sane were—"

"SEN! MY BABY!" Sen was crushed in a bearhug, Lin knew her Sen had returned.

"I'm sorry, Master Kohaku, I couldn't hold her back anymore." Kisa said, smiling at Sen. Haku chuckled softly, stepping over to the girl, patting her shoulder slightly; "Don't be, you know Lin, impatient. Now go, see if you can introduce yourself." She smiled and wheeled towards the other two women.

Haku watched with cheerful eyes as his Sen smiled, answered, and replied to the women; he was insanely happy to just see that smile, to hold her will have to wait but that smile would be enough for now. He loved that smile as much as he loved her wholly. She smiled again, his knees buckled like before, she had so much power over the dragon and the woman doesn't even notice it; her anger hit him as if a tree fell on him, her tears makes a little piece of him die inside, and finally, her happiness makes Kohaku feel alive. No other can do that, only Ogino Chihiro Sen could.

Her voice brought the young man out of his head:

"What brought you here, Kisa-chan, if you don't mind me asking."

"It's quite alright. Let's just say I'm waiting for someone, just as Master Haku was for you."

"And who are you waiting for?" Sen asked carefully, curiously cocking her head. Both other women smiled sadly, and the younger one replied with:

"That is a story after you deal with Yubaba, come to my chambers and we'll talk over dinner, Lady Sen, alright?"

"Yes, I'll bring her right after her meeting with the witch." Haku cut Sen off when another question was forming. He gently grabbed her hand and walked with her into the hot spring. Sen stared at the fading figures of the women until the lights of her home blinded her. When her sight returned, she took it in with a wide grin.

It hadn't change one bit, the combs, where the bathes were housed, were still painted with gold paint, and friendly—mostly anyways—faces buzzed into and out of them. Some would recognize her and smiled, waving excitedly, the others sadly would scowl and cover their noses. This didn't face her, Sen was used to it. She watched until Kisa entered her mind again.

"Haku, is Kisa alright?" He turned his head to see her, a sad smile placed onto his lips.

"Yes, she's just remembering a memory that hurts her. She will tell you about that soon, just focus on getting your job back, ok?"

The young woman nodded, then noticed that they were standing in front of the door leading to Yubaba. With a quick hug, Sen marched right in, the knock muttered something like 'Hphm, fine don't talk to me.' This made her giggle as she left it behind, only stopping when Yubaba's desk was in front of her. She breathed deeply and slowly bowing, peeking at the old witch through her lashes.

She didn't change much either; a little more aging had pass but her snow white hair was in that messy bun from all those years ago, she wore the same blue dress and rings, the only thing that was different was her thin lips were turned upwards into a true smile. "Raise my child, I don't want to spend this meeting with you bent over." Yubaba said in the raspy voice that eight years ago filled her with fear. She did as she was told, boldly staring into the old woman's eyes.

"May I have my job back, Mistress Yubaba?" Sen questioned, getting to the point. Earning a chuckle.

"Yes, but you must do something for me first, Sen."

"Give you my name?"

"No, I promised my son I wouldn't do that anymore after you. You must sing for me."

"Sing? Why?" The young woman asked in belief.

"Just sing. I will not harm you." The witch barked knowing otherwise.

The human nodded, thinking of a song, suddenly the song came. Sen looked around, hoping that the young dragon wouldn't hear this, and breathed a shaky breath:

_Why do I love you so much?_

_My tears overflow this much_

_Back in that time, there was so much to lose that I couldn't sing anything_

_A place a little ways away—That was where I was._

_That day, deep in your eyes, I saw the loneliness._

_Are the two of us really alike?_

_If I'd realized it, you were always by my side…_

Tears fell from her cheeks just like the first time she heard it. This reminds Sen of her relationship with Haku; the lyrics rung true, even worlds apart, the young woman couldn't let him go. She loved him too much.

_Why do I love you so much?_

_Your voice rings inside of me so much it makes me sad._

_Just what was it that supported me so much?_

_From afar, I realize it_

_Like a lost child, crying and searching_

_But there's no such thing as forever._

"_It's alright if you don't believe in anyone." You whispered_

_Were the two of us really alike?_

_And I decided that I would protect you._

Haku watched her as she swayed to the melody inside of her with tears of his own. Does she really not understand? He hears a different tone to the song, and he does not like it. He hears her pain, the dragon had to fix this, screw being her best friend for awhile. He WANTS her to know NOW. He wiped away his tears and straightened up, bracing himself for what he was about to do.

_Why do I love you so much?_

_Your voice rings (inside of me) so much it makes me sad._

_Just what was it that supported me so much?_

_I realize it now, from afar._

_Why do I love you so much?_

_It's so easy that I just can't answer._

Just as Sen finished the note and Kohaku stepped out from his hiding place, a ball of energy crashed into the human, knocking her to the floor with a _thud_. Green eyes widen as arms caught fast her body and holding it close to his. But her eyes stayed close and her body limp.

"Sen? Are you alright? Come on, sweetie, answer me! What did you do?" The dragon spirit spat to the smirking old hag, whose chuckling madly.

"I erased her memories of you, dragon boy."

"YOU DID WHAT!" Haku laid Sen down and faced the witch with blazing eyes, on the bridge of tears, but he held back.

"Erased her memories of you, but her feelings are still there, I could see them when she was singing."

"Why?" Haku asked in a whisper, a few tears escaped from his eyes.

"Because it'll be more fun to watch, besides you needed a problem to solve. So you have one."

"You stole my chance." He said defected, his heart breaking. The witch rolled her black eyes at the dragon's drama king act, shaking her head.

"No, I just made it hard, Kohaku, you can get her back, trust me. Just believe, ok? Now go, I have work to do." She waved him out.

The young man growled then picked up his beloved, carrying her to Kisa's room. He passed people, who knew something was wrong, rooms of spirits, they covered their noses. Until, like in a daze, he made it to the door. As soon as Lin opened the door, Haku lost it.

He crumbled to the floor, cuddling Sen close to him, never wanting to let go, crying like a child, rocking her.

"I'll make you remember, my Sen, I promise you. I love you." The young man vowed as Lin pulled them into the room, a sad expression on her face, she will do anything to help…..

/=/=/=/=/=/

REVIEWS MAKE ME DO A HAPPY DANCE


	5. Four: Someone only known to my heart

A/N: SORRY FOR THE WAIT GUYS. You've been so great, thank you to everyone who reviewed/favorited/subscribed :). Sorry if the chapter is short and/or bad, I tried to make it better but I don't know, tell me what you think. ENJOY…

Disclaimer: Don't own S.A. Owns the plot, Kisa, and the poem.

/-/-/-/-/

Chapter Four:

Someone only known to my heart

_My head…._was the first thing that she thought as her eyes slowly opened, just to close again because of the lights, then when Sen's eyes adjusted, she looked around the room. It was beautiful; the walls were painted with purples and blues, midnight blue curtains draped everywhere, brushing the blood red carpet slightly, and the bed spread were the same colors. When she was done taking it in, she throw the covers off and swung her legs over the edge, heaving a deep sigh.

Sen felt empty…she knew that she was home in the Spirit World, she knew she talked to Lin, Kisa, Yubaba and gotten her job back; but her heart was telling that she was forgetting about something, something so dear, but she couldn't remember what or who it was. The wind blew and one of the shutters opened. She sighed once more, standing and walking to the window, but just when the young woman was about to the shutter, she saw something. Sen bent over the edge to better. It worked. And a surprised gasp escaped her lips.

It was an absolutely breathtaking dragon snaking through the night blue sky, its eyes were dead to the world, its face held a heart-broken expression which almost broke her heart and tears fall onto the wooden still. She felt she….knew this creature, but she couldn't, could she? A voice called to her and Sen shook her head as she closed the shutters, turning to Kisa smiling soberly at her and holding an uniform on her lap.

"You're awake good, we're busy today." She said, handing the folded clothes to her new friend.

"Oh kami (god), this is my first day and the witch has me running hard!"

"You know her, Sen." The crippled woman giggled, causing her friend to groan playfully.

"Yes, sadly, I do. Hey, what happened last night? I remember being in Yubaba's office and then I was in bed…"

"…Oh…Y-you fell walking to this—my room and a good friend of mine carried you here." Kisa replied with a sad look in her beautiful eyes.

The human looked at her crippled friend, and then nodded, noticing the off-tone of Kisa's voice.

Sen changed into the uniform, a deep frown was placed on her lips the emptiness still there in her chest, and walked besides Kisa to the main area, then prepared for the long night once more as she did at ten.

For hours, while caring to customers and cleaning tubs, this feeling wouldn't leave her alone. Her heart wanted to remember, but she couldn't for the life of her, and it was getting on her nerves. She sighed as she walked to Kisa's room to get her bag since it was lunch break, and she needed a break from her continuing thoughts of something she had forgotten. But Sen didn't see the man walking with his head hung low, and the two ended up on the floor, her on top of his chest.

Her cheeks grew hot with embarrassment, oh how clumsy she was; she lifted her head and opened her mouth to apologize, but when she met the young man's piecing green eyes, her throat closed, the words trapped, and her heart almost tore through her chest. Those eyes….

"I'm sorry…" Sen whispered barely audible finally able to use her voice again, still staring into the stranger's eyes, _those eyes….I know them…_

He smiled sadly, helping her up back onto her feet, not letting their eyes part for a second; "It's alright, baby girl, don't worry about it." The young man said, squeezing her hand gently before turning away, leaving her there confused and amazed.

She felt that emptiness fly away when his hand grabbed her own, but when he let go, it was back full force, almost knocking Sen to her knees. Those eyes, also, haunted her every thought since the chance encounter, which was a few days ago, and she couldn't forget them. The look in them. It was as if he wanted to tell her something, wanted her to know something, but what? And what was with the baby girl comment? If some guy called her that in the Human World, he would be sporting a giant handprint on his cheek, but when the stranger said it, she almost giggled in giddiness. It was driving her absolutely crazy.

"Are you ok, Sen? You seem out of it today." Len stated a few days later at lunch from the seat in front of her, slightly worried but guesses that her younger friend was thinking about the encounter with dragon boy. She smiled secretly at Kisa, whose smiling behind her riceball.

"Yeah, but…..well you know how I have been trying to remember something?"

"Yes." The other two echoed at the same time.

"I think…that guy knows me, that one I knocked into." Sen said, staring into space again, not seeing the exchange of knowing stares between her friends.

"Maybe he does, sweetie." Lin said, moving to sit by the brunette eighteen-year-old, putting an arm around her shoulders, bringing her back to this world.

"Then why I can remember him? I want to so bad…"

"I know, I know." The older woman soothed as Sen cried into her chest.

/-/-/-/-/

Her heart broke at the sound of her best friend's sorrow, wanting to tell her that he loved her and waited all those eight years, that she returned the love and one of the reasons that she returned to the Spirit World was _him_. But Lin knew better; this was Haku's problem to fix and his alone, all she could do is help Sen remember as naturally as possible. She sighed and lined a kiss on the burette's head, praying to the kamis that Zenilba can help the secret lovers.

/=/=/=/=/

Haku flew through the sky with his eyes close, knowing the route already. All he wanted to do was think of the brown-haired woman back at the bathhouse. Oh god, he missed her, talking to her was horrible; not able to tell her how much he loved her, not seeing that smile. And touching her…why did he put himself though this? Because of the look in her eyes. She recognized him, he knew it. Now all he had to do is make her remember. He sighed as his eyes slowly opened and noticed Zenilba's home was inches away, he lined and changed back into his human form, his mind still miles away.

Getting her memories back will be hard, but Haku had to, and he would anything to see that smile again. This stayed in his mind as he walked toward the cottage, crushing grass underneath his feet. He knocked and a few seconds later, Zenilba stood there, motioning for him to come inside with a grim expression on her face.

"You know, do you?'' Haku asked in a whisper as he stared at her back. The witch sighed deeply, leaning against the table.

"Yes, and Kohaku, it's a powerful spell. Once Sen opened her mouth to sing that, Yubaba planned of getting memories from her."

"But why only me? Why won't erase all of her memories?" Haku questioned, enrage again by Yubaba's actions, why did she have to do this?

"Because that was what she was singing for, you."

"What?"

"She was singing to you, and when she begun, the memories you two share surfaced. That's how the spell works: voices sing out to the one they love but their memories of that person disappears when the caster hits them with the spell, that is why it got it's name. The 'Someone only known to my heart' spell. The feelings are still there, but the memories faded from the poor girl's mind." The old woman explained in a murmured voice, binging her fist on the table once. Why was her twin so cruel to this young man who remained loyal to her after all she has done was madding to Zenilba. That girl meant more than the Spirit World and Human World together to many but Haku loved her more than anything, he didn't deserve this…

Haku frowned, sitting down on a chair by the wooden table, burning his face in his hands, bracing himself for the next answer; "So there's nothing we can do?" Then soft hands grabbed his, and he saw the kind twin smiling tenderly at him.

"Not _we_, but _you_. I will help as much as I can. But it is up to you." Zenilba smiled wider as his jade green eyes filled with hope once again.

"There's something….." The dragon whispered, grinning.

"It won't be easy through, young man, are you ready?"

"Yes, I'll do anything I have to…"

-.-.-.-

_Your face is all I see,_

_You haunt me,_

_But there's no names between us._

_I walk alone,_

_Wishing to see you, to hold you,_

_But you are so far to reach._

_I cry for you,_

_Wanting to remember,_

_But I can't._

_Is this crazy?_

_I want you,_

_But you're someone only known by my heart…._

/-/-/-/-/-/

The burette sighed as she closed the journal. She couldn't sleep, so now Sen sat on the desk, writing about and thinking of the man again. It seems like this journal was beginning to be filled with him, writings and drawings, as well as the dragon she saw.

She knew those gentle eyes and the creature, she was sure of it, but how? She growled frustration, she wanted to just remember and have this feeling of missing something gone from her trembling heart. She looked at the morning sky, sighing and shaking her head at her thoughts, and then she grabbed the journal and paddled back to her mat next to Lin. She laid it down, turning to the giant window once again before laying down for the day with a heavy heart.

She will remember…no matter what...

=/=/=/=/

REVIEW…..


	6. Five: Dreams of the Unknown

Thank you, guys for the help =]. You gave me so much help, you don't know. Anyways, I hope you like what I do for the next three chapters, I am very proud of the idea. Ok so enjoy the fifth chapter of Fly back to me

-.-.-.-.-.-

Chapter Five:

Dreams of the Unknown

The pair, Zenilba and Haku, talked until the moon chased the sun from the sky. The dragon smiled as he sat down with a relived sigh, watching the grandmotherly woman cook some ramen for them and No Face. All day, Zenilba told the young man what to do, she was right, it wouldn't be easy, but is love ever easy? He knew he would do anything in his power to have his beloved back, no matter how back breakingly hard it will be, and that is why love is wroth wild. He smiled at that as the witch set the streaming bowl of noodles in front of him.

"Thank you." Zenilba waved his thanks off with a flick of her hand.

"Cooking for you is—" The young man smiled, shaking his head.

"No, for the help. For the hope, I thought it was hopeless. But now I feel anew."

"Ah, dear boy, that was advise, nothing more and nothing less." She stated as she set herself down by him, grinning slightly. Haku is strong, and the love for the brown-eyed girl he has will win this, they will overcome this bump in their way.

Haku knew better than that, it was more than just advise to him. He had a plan now where a week ago he had nothing to work with. As always, Zenilba was that grandmotherly figure he needed, giving him a push onto the right path, she gave him hope and a starting point, and that's all he needed. The young man smiled inwardly as he dug into the meal. The two parted after the noodles were gone and the bowls were cleaned.

Before he left, she grabbed him into a gentle hug, sharing one last sentence.

"Have faith in her. I know that Sen is missing you, even if she can't remember who you are." The witch whispered in his ear, her breath warm against his skin.

Haku smiled with a nod of the head, then he transformed back into his dragon form, whirling in the black sky. Feeling like he was freed once more, as like eight years ago. He grinned, one thought kept replaying through the walls of his mind: _Sen, my darling Sen, you will soon know everything about our past._

Now, he knew that it might take time; weeks, months, or even years. The thought sent a horror stuck shudder throughout his long body, but he knew that he would wait a thousand years if he had to. Haku won't give up on her, and he will have the chance to tell Sen everything, no matter how long it will take. The young river spirit smiled as the shining stars passed behind him; yes Kohaku has already became a prisoner to the petite burette, his heart is hers, even if she doesn't know it yet.

-.-.-.-.-

Blackness. Sen stood in the dark, fearful of what was going to happen next, then the scene changed into something familiar, achingly familiar:

_The two children stood there on the top of the stairs leading to the tunnel, staring deeply into the other's eyes. The wind blew the girl's brown hair._

Sen gasped. That's her at ten, the last time she came to this world, she remembered feeling so sad about walking away from her friends, but mostly _him_. Wait, him? Who's the boy with her? Why did she feel drawn to him? She wanted to get a closer look at the scene unfolding a few feet from her but her feet were glued to the ground. She watched as the boy turned with her childish form's hand in his:

_Chihiro looked back at the boy, her eyes held such sadness in them, the boy smiled but it didn't reach his eyes. They are saying goodbye, they didn't know when or even if they would meet again, and it broke their hearts. _

"_We will meet again, right?" The ten-year-old asked, hope coloring her voice._

"_Yes, I promise. Now, go and don't look back." The preteen said, his hand slipping from her soft, small hand. His hand fell back to his side, seeing her go almost killed him, but he knew that this was the best thing he could do for her. His love…._

Sen lifted a hand, as to stop the little girl, but the scene faded into blackness as she walked into the other world, leaving the woman totally confused by what she just witnessed.

Why?

She kneeled as now she could move and stared into the dark, staring into the blackness, trying so hard to figure the last scene out. But failing, Sen sighed deeply as the black hole begun to be colored with another scene, but just when it was beginning, a voice startled her out of dreamland.

"Sen? C'mon wake up, time for work." Lin's soft voice said, her hands gently shook her. Sen's eyes flattered opened, meeting Lin's coal black gaze.

"What time is it?" The younger woman questioned, yawning/stretching big. This made the older woman grin, liking the sight of her friend acting as the eighteen-year-old she was.

"9 O'clock P.M."

Sen's eyes widened and after a moment, she grabbed her friend's hand, dragging her behind as the brunette raced to the main room, the chuckles from the dark-haired woman filled the bathhouse.

Work wasn't the escape from the memories of the dream like she hoped. As the women worked, scrubbing down the tubs, but Sen was lost in the dream; the voice of the boy haunted her, she kept hearing it around her like a song on repeat, she knew the voice but Sen couldn't place it to a face. Why is her memory running away from her lately? Memories wanted to come to her, she knew it but there is a block holding them back, she could feel it sitting there. She looked out of the window while the sounds of the lunch hour buzzed around her, but she didn't pay any attention to it, just sat there, lost in her inner thoughts.

She will remember the past, if it was the last thing she will ever do. A hand gently lined onto her shoulder, shaking her from her mind. She looked up to find a smiling Kisa with the bag Sen had packed the night she left the Human World behind.

"Hey, Sen. Here is your stuff, I'm sorry it took to get it to you." She stated as she set the bag down next to its owner, who just nodded. Kisa frowned deeply, knowing what exactly was bothering her human friend, but she couldn't help her.

"Are you alright, Senny? You've acting strange since the night after you returned." The crippled young woman said, she knew the reply but Kisa needed to hear it from her.

"I don't know what's what anymore, Kisa. I know there's something, no scathe that, I know there's _someone _that I forgot, and I want to know them again. I _need _to remember, I have _to_. The feeling of not knowing is driving my sanity over the edge. And…it's breaking my heart to the point that I don't know if it would be fixable." The other woman stated as tears fell onto the wooden floor.

"Oh, Sen….." Kisa whispered, gathering her friend into a hug, knowing no other way to comfort her.

They stayed like this for a few minutes, Sen's slight sobs vibrated against Kisa's sitting form, until the burette sighed, moving out of the hug and grabbed the bag before disappearing into the crowd of spirits. Kisa sat there, watching Sen go, then two familiar pair of eyes; one green, one black. She sighed heavily, wheeling through the crowd towards the two grim-looking people.

"I'm guessing you heard." She mumbled, brushing off the tears off her pink uniform, seeing their head bobbled down and up. Kisa snarled, which wasn't becoming for her.

"I hate this, seeing her so broken, so…..lonely. I want this to end NOW."

"We all do, Kisa, but _we_ can't do anything more than dropping hints to time to time. This is between him and her, you know that."

"Yes, I know, but…" Kisa trailed off, turning to the window. Silence fell upon the trio for minutes until Kohaku's strong voice filled both women's ears.

"I will end this thing as soon as possible. I promise you, I know this is hard on you two too, the witch will get the show she wanted, but after I have my Sen back, she is getting the payback she deserves." The women agreed as a scream shattered the conversion.

They looked at each other with terror in their eyes before racing to the maids' chambers.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Sen sat on her mat and pulled the backpack onto her lap, welcoming the moment of peace from the thoughts in her mind. She sighed sadly as her hands unzipped it and begun to searched for her stench pad. When will this stop? Her thoughts…..

Then because she was lost in her mind, the pad fell onto the floor next to her feet. The women snarled as she bent to get it…..but…

She met green soul-searching eyes, she screamed before everything faded into blackness…..

Into the world of memories...

-.-.-.-.-


	7. Six: Relentless Memories Part 1

A/N; YES ITS BACK! Finally, I'm so sorry. School has been so stressful. Anyways enjoy…

-.-.-.-.-

Chapter Six:

Relentless Memories—Part 1:

Childhood Crushes

When the trio reached the room, they saw Sen half-laying, half-sitting on the mat with her eyes closed to the world, the mutil-color eyed woman walked towards the younger woman, a frown placed on her features.

"What…..what happened, Saweo? She's…" Kisa stammered as she watched the blond kneeled to Sen, looking at something by the sleeping girl's feet. After a few minutes, she grabbed the thing and turned to them with a wide grin.

"She is, if I see correctly, regraining her memories of Master Haku." Her grin grew as the pair's eyes widen, not sure to believe their ears. The crippled woman raced forward.

"How…..oh my god, Haku, that's….."

The man slowly stepped towards the women, peering over Kisa's shoulder, and what he saw shocked him into happiness. He dropped to his knees, brushing his fingers along the page, feeling excitement building up in his chest. _My__Sen__…__.._

It was a painting of him in his other form. His body was twisted around her slender body protective with her hand on his cheek and a sweet smile on her lips as Haku stared out at the looker. They were standing in the middle of his river, surrounded by the spirits she had met the first time she stumbled into the Spirit World. Haku traced the drawing, never taking his eyes off the colorful painting.

"How would this…..possible? Zenilba said it couldn't be this easy. By looking at this artwork….how?" The young man whispers as Saweo and Kisa adjusted the woman so she is comfortable, then the bright blond woman turns to the dragon, almost towering over him.

"This is your mate you are talking about, master, and I know her just by hearing you talk of her. Mistress Sen is strong and my sister shared with me that she was trying everything to remember something, you namely. Am I right, Kisa-chan?" Saweo asked, turning to the younger blond with searching eyes. Kisa lifted her head from the sleeping human to look straight at the male dragon, smiling as she nodded.

"She knew that something was missing, master, she just needed to be reminded of you." The tall woman continued, returning her gaze to her master.

"But why didn't she faint when we ran into together? Sen looked right into my eyes but nothing happened."

"One, something DID happen, she recognized your eyes and you know it. Two, I saw her looking at your dragon form like she knew you but your eyes were closed, maybe that was it she needed to see; your eyes. They might've been the key all along." Kisa spoke up, her hand lined on his shoulder, staring down at the painting; "….or, maybe all Sen needed was to see that you were both boy and dragon, which also involve your eyes. Either way, she is remembering, so enjoy it." She added and then nodded to her sister, who pushed her out of the room, leaving the dragon behind to ponder the words.

He watched as they faded from view before turning his powerful gaze to his beloved with a grin placed on his prefect-shaped lips.

She was right, he knew this. But he couldn't believe it, after so much worrying and planning, this problem was this easy to fix? He caressed her cheek as the thoughts run freely through his mind. Is Sen that strong now? He sighed and sat on a chair by the dreaming girl, staring at her stuck with the feeling of pride in his chest.

Minutes passed like hours, but he stayed there, not wanting to miss anything or she waking up. It is quite boring though, he was always on the run, no matter. He will wait patiently.

He shifted his eyes to spot the bag Kisa gave Sen leaning against the mat with the flip open, revealing books. His brows furrowed and he grabbed it, lifting it onto his lap. Haku drew out a book with a flowery covering and the words: THE FIRST YEARS WITHOUT MY DRAGON written across the top, the book dropped to the floor as Haku's eyes widen with surprise. What?

He breathed deeply and bent down to receive the diary, his heart beating hard against his chest. With one more look at Sen, the green-eyed man begun to read about his Sen's past as she dreamt of the memories she had lost.

-.-.-.-.-.-

The darkness surrendered her, making her a little nervous once more. What scene will be shown to her? Sen knew it was coming, this feeling of anxious expectation in her heart clued her in that indeed, something is coming. Then, the blackness faded, the scene changing into the day she fell into the river.

Sen snuck to her knees, the feelings that never left her heart for two weeks increased. What happened that day? What was she missing? The sounds of a girl singing brought her attention back to the scene:

_Five-year-old Chihiro hummed happily as she walked by the riverbank. She was very excited to be there, since it was her first time at the Kohaku River; Chihiro grinned as she sat down swinging her legs half way over the edge. Just when the little girl was slipping off her light pink shoes, her mother called to her._

"_Chihiro, be careful sweetie, you know the water is shallow! Try to stay away from the edging for mommy, Ok?" The young girl turned to yell back to her mother, smiling still. _

"_Ok mama." What she doesn't know, doesn't hurt her._

_But when she turned back to remove the other shoe, she saw the pink shoe in the water. The five-year-old frowned for the first time since arriving there and gotten on her knees, starting to reach for the darn thing but she slipped off the edge, ending in the deadly cold river. _

_The poor girl tried to fight the tide but their strength was too much for her small and fragile body, pulling Chihiro deeper into its dark world. She hit and kicked but it was no use, the water had her and wasn't letting go. Why didn't she listen to mama, was the last thought the frightened little girl thought as her world faded to black._

_But strong, yet soft and gentle, hands grabbed her around her tiny waist, making her open her eyes wide in surprise. The voice came as a soothing whisper in her ear._

"_Don't worry little one, you're safe now."_

_The next thing the girl knew, she was on the back of a….dragon, being carried the surface where her freaking parents were searching._

The older version of Sen stood there dumb stuck as the little girl was pushed onto the land, gasping for air. Her parents cuddled her close, the younger version tried to tell her parents about the dragon that saved her but they were either checking on her body or crying happily as the scene changed into another memory lost.

As she watched it change, Sen was again stuck with feeling of familiarly when she heard that voice and the dragon. He was her dragon, she knew this. The one she saw the night she arrived home.

Sen snapped her eyes to her new surroundings, still feeling that missing feeling, it was the Spirit World ten years ago and she was standing in front of her ten-year-old weeping self.

Then a twelve-year-old dark haired boy kneeled and held her fading body to his, trying to get her eat a berry, yes she remembered this. Someone did save her from becoming a ghost. The boy looked really familiar, almost like—wait it IS him! The guy she ran into! What is he doing in her memories? The scene started and Sen watched in awe:

_The young girl's heart was skipping a million beats as the tears of fear poured down her slightly fat cheeks. Why did her father have to come here? Now she was all alone, disappearing from the world. Suddenly the boy from the bridge was there, kneeling next to her, with his arms around her._

"_Don't be afraid, I am master Haku…."_

Then she was hit with all the memories of him. Yes, Haku…Sen blushed, he was the first crush she ever had. But…..

What is this feeling? There is more to their relationship, she could feel it…

-.-.-.-.-


	8. Seven: Relentless Memories Part 2

Long, just for you.

-.-.-.-.-

Chapter Seven:

Relentless Memories—Part 2:

Here without You

The scene changed into her old room in the Human World, Sen stood in the middle of the small room. The young woman was confused, why is she here? Shouldn't she be in the Spirit World?

But suddenly, her ten-year-old self entered the room, closing the door behind her as she made her way to the desk sat by the window. The girl turned on Utada's First Love before settling down the chair in front of the desk, opening a book to the first page. Curiosity blossomed in Sen's chest and her legs carried her over to the girl.

As she wrote, she read. Time slowed.

-.-;-.-;.-.-;-.-

**Chihiro's Dairy:**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**August, 19, 2002:**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_Dear dairy,_

_Today is the first day we are back in the Human world, I feel odd to say the least. I was here all my life but now it feels like I'm an outsider, the odd one out here in this world. Why do I feel this way? Did the other world really affect me this much?_

_No, that isn't the right question to ask, isn't it? The question is did the people from said world really touched my life this much? The answer is too easy to say, especially Haku._

_The answer is yes. My mind is filled with memories and thoughts of my friends, and it's getting really hard to focus on anything but the things in my head, the thoughts make me want to run back to the tunnel and disappear forever, but in doing so, I'll break my parents' hearts. Eight years, yes that seems fair, I'll finish school then I will return to the world I'm missing. That's fair…_

_Chihiro_

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**January, 7, 2003**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_Dear Diary,_

_So much time has passed and I have almost seven years to go. This is so much to bear, I just want to run home but I'll be a good girl and finish school. You might find it interesting that I'm dreaming of another world but for me, it is absolutely madding. I don't belong here anymore…._

_How sad is it that I am no longer in the mind set of my parents, no longer thinking of graduating and being a normal young woman? Unbelievably sad, I tell you. I'll have to break their heart to follow mine, but is that what they wanted for me all along? For me to make my dreams come true no matter what it takes? I hope they will understand in time. I will write them a letter explaining why I need to leave, maybe then they will see why I feel the way I do._

_Love is a funny thing….._

_Chihiro_

**-.-,-.-,-.-,-**

**Letter #1**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_Age 11_

_October, 17, 2003 :_

_Dear Haku,_

_A year had passed and I still remember everyone, everything that changed me. Who knew I could change, huh? I miss you, at first I was happy to have my parents back although I was sad to leave all of you behind, now it is almost impossible to keep me from running back into the Spirit World. But I will finish my schooling first, that way I can be with my parents a few more years._

_I'm entering Middle School this fall, and I'm doing well, you'll proud. I have a lot of friends, my grades are great—I love art, I draw you and the others daily—and I try to be kind to anyone that needs it. The time I spent with you and everyone else opened my eyes to my true self; I hope one day I will get to thank you. You truly did changed me, Haku, I don't know how but I am grateful to you._

_What you are doing right now? Are you missing me as much as I am? Are you free from Yubaba? Will your promise be fulfilled? Those are the questions that are making me mad. I want to know the answers so much it hurts. I want to hug you and never leave your arms again, I want to tell you that….that I have feelings I've never felt before for you, but I have to wait, do I? That'll be the hardest thing I'd have to yet. But I'll do it, it'll make our reunion that much sweeter._

_Yours truly,_

_Ogino Chihiro_

**-,-.-,-.,-.,-.,-**

**April, 11, 2004**

**-.-.-,-,-.-.-,-.-**

_Dear Diary,_

_It's been two years since I left my home. How odd it feels, you ask? Very, I see other humans talking about what to wear or cute boys, and I can only think of the friends I left behind. They are the only ones that understand me now, because even my best friend in this world can't get how I feel._

_Ami says that I'm beautiful and any guy would kill for a chance to date me but my heart already belongs to the dragon boy who saved twice now. I can't possibly imagine me with anyone but Haku. I can't tell her that and it hurts, but maybe it is better if we have secrets between us. I have to go now, until next time._

_Chihiro_

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Letter #2**

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

_Age 12_

_October, 17, 2004:_

_Dear Haku,_

_Two years, two years since I left you behind. It is so hard, Haku, I see your eyes everywhere I look, I hear you whisper my name. Why is love so painful, so powerful? I love you, yes, I do. I know that I'm just a preteen, but these feelings are too strong to ignore, maybe I don't want to, you know I can be stubborn when I want to be. _

_The dreams are strong, almost moving memories, but last night's was different. It was like a vision of the future:_

_I was standing at the opening of the Sprit World, wearing the high schoolers' uniform, and there was a young man staring at me so intensely. To tell you that he was beautiful wouldn't even describe him. He was breathtaking. An older version of you: his dark blue long hair was tied back in a loose ponytail, his eyes were the same mossy green of yours but with such fierce emotions shining in them, and the smile I fell in love with set on his lips. It is you, I know it is, I've never forgot that smile. I can't wait to see you. Truly, that will be the best day of my life._

_Yours truly,_

_Ogino Chihiro_

**-.-,-.-.-,-,.-**

**May, 11, 2007**

**-.-,-.,-.,-.-,-**

_Dear Diary,_

_Dumb school, because of it, I didn't write to Haku the last two years. I know that I need this but with every passing year, I pull away more from the people I am supposed to love and get along with, in doing so, I feel alone. Why can't time just pass quickly than it is?_

_Haku, I love him so much that it hurts. Why hasn't he refill his promise to come get me? Maybe he is too busy to think about me…..no, I know he's thinking about me, I don't know how I know this, but I do, and I know he is waiting for me. Well I am coming, no matter what._

_Chihiro _

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Letter #3**

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

_Age 15_

_October, 17, 2007:_

_Dearest Haku,_

_I'm sorry I haven't write to you in so long. School has been inane lately. I entered high school since I last wrote you, it's funny; everyone calls me the kind, beauty of the school, but they find me odd. I might be just that. I mean, I'm smart, I'm popular, and I'm—as they say—beautiful, but my friends say I look like I'm longing to be somewhere far, I always look out of place there, maybe I do, I know the first part is true, I do long to be home, for the magical world is my home. For now, however, I have to smile for my friends and family, living in my drawings of the past and my dreams. Odd indeed. I have gotten used to it, I like being the odd duckling, makes life more interesting._

_Only three more, no four more I'm getting ahead of myself, years 'til we'll meet, Haku, oh I'm giddy just thinking about it. I'll be in your arms once again, and this time I will stay. Maybe, I'll get to show you my artwork; I'm getting really good at it. Well, until next year, my darling dragon._

_Forever yours,_

_Ogino Chihiro_

**-.-,-.-,-.-,-.-**

**June, 23, 2008 **

**-.-.-,-.-.-,-.-.-**

_Here I am,_

_Waiting for you._

_Here I am,_

_Crying out for you._

_I am here without you,_

_Where are you?_

_Have you forgotten me?_

_I am here….._

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Letter #4**

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

_Age 16_

_October, 17, 2008:_

_Dear Haku,_

_I'm sixteen, almost an adult, and still no sign of you. Are you going to keep your promise? Or am I going to have to fulfill it on my own? I don't mind that, but I wish you would fly back to me._

_I don't know how to explain to my family and friends why I'm not applying to college, Haku, they ask and I just change the subject. If I confessed that I'm not going, they would ask why and I don't know how to answer that question. Either they will think I'm insane or laugh at me. I need you to come and tell them I belong with you. Please._

_On a happier note; how's everybody there? Is granny alright? I hope so; Lin isn't giving you grief, is she? I swear I act more mature than she does. Yubaba still as bossy as ever? Oh, there's so much I want to know, but I can't write all it down. Only two more years, -sighs- hopefully they'll go quickly._

_Yours truly,_

_Ogino Chihiro_

**-.-.-.-.,-.-**

**July, 15, 2009**

**-,.-.-.-.-.-**

_Dear Diary,_

_One more year and I'll be free, thank the kamis. I won't be the odd woman out anymore, I'll belong somewhere finally. I wonder if the world is the same from eight years ago when I left, I hope so, I thought it was beautiful…_

_I can't wait until next year._

_Chihiro _

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Letter #5**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_Age 17_

_October, 17, 2009:_

_My Haku,_

_I am here, in bed, wondering what next year will be like; will you smile at me like in the dream? The thoughts are unbearable, I just want to be Sen again, I don't feel right as Chihiro anymore. The Human World isn't my home, I feel sad about leaving my family and friends behind, but I don't belong here. I look up at the moon and wish that time would just go by so I can go home._

_What are you thinking about? Of me, I hope, because I can't stop thinking about you. My friends say I need a man, but they don't know that I already have one waiting for me. One year, my love, and I'll be home. Where I belong. I love you._

_Forever yours,_

_Ogino Chihiro _

**-.,-.-.-.-.-**

**September, 30, 2010**

**-.,-.-.-.-.-**

_Dear Diary,_

_In a couple of months I will be in where I want to be, in his arms, safe. Oh, I can't wait, that has been my dream for so long now, and you cannot imagine how excited I am._

_What to say? Should I play it cool and wait until Haku says something? Or maybe I could go oh-so-shy and tell him? I don't know but whatever I do, I will be where I belong, with the friends I was longing to see for eight long years, and with the man I am in love with, finally accepted for who I am. Only a few more months and I'm free. Goodbye, old friend, thank you for letting vent to you._

_Sen _

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Letter #6 **

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

_Age 18_

_October, 17, 2010:_

_Dear my Kohaku,_

_This is the last letter I am writing you, because when the year ends, I'll be in the Spirit World, surrounded by my friends. Finally, I'll be where I can be my whole self. I hope Yubaba will give me my old job without too much trouble, but knowing her, I'd have to fight her. I can see Lin, Kamiji, Granny, No Face, and Boh again! Oh I can't wait; I wish I could go right now. But I'll be good and graduate high school, I know you would want that. Although, I don't know why I'm doing what you would want because you didn't keep your promise, no matter, I'm coming to you. And don't you dare think you're not in trouble with me, mister, you are going to get an ear full from me. Then, maybe a kiss. Yes, definitely a kiss, I have waited so long to give you my first kiss. I saved it for you, honey._

_I__'__m__counting__down__the__days,__Haku.__Hopefully,__this__year__will__go__fast,__but__time__'__s__cruel__when__you__are__waiting__for__something__to__come.__See__you__very__soon,__my__dragon__boy__—__no,__you__'__re__not__a__boy__anymore,__are__you?__You__'__re__a__man._My _man__…__.._

_Always and forever yours, _

_Ogino Sen Chihiro_

-/-/-'/-/-/

The young woman gasped as her room faded into blackness. Yes, she remembered…

She, Ogino Sen, loved the dragon boy and she wanted to remember _him_. She smiled, letting his name escape from her lips as a whisper.

"Dear Haku….."


	9. Eight: Relentless Memories Part 3

A/n:

Yes my readers, I'm back and ready to end your suffering :p. I'm so sorry for the looooooooooooooooong wait, I was busy finishing the rewrite of my original novel and starting the seqaul and FBTM got put on the back burner, but no more, I'm splitting my attention between FBTM and the orig novel. I might be slow updating but I AM going to finish my baby, don't worry. And sorry if this chappie is short and/or sucky, next one will be GOOOOOOOOOD since it holds the moment you all have been waiting for. ;]. Ok on with the show. Ennnnnnnnnnnnoy.

Do not own S.A. Does own the plot, Kisa, and her sister:

-.-.-.-.-.-

Chapter Eight:

Relentless Memories—Part 3:

Enchanted to Know you

Haku slightly jumped at the sound of the whispering of his name, his eyes wandered from the page he was reading and to the woman who had written them.

Her eyes were still closed but the smile that the younger woman wore almost melted him, she remembered everything about their past now, he knew it by the drumming of his heart. He smiled as he stroked her brown locks out of her face, watching for any signs of her waking up but none came. Only the sound of their breathing filled the giant room, the young man too busy to utter a mere sound. He was watching his love gain back the memories of their time together and soon she would be back in his life, driving him insane. He smiled:

It was matter of time.

-.-.-.-

Again, the darkness surrendered her, making the brunette wonder what was next. She knew him once more, so why isn't she awake? Was there something she missed? The answer came as the blackness changed into outside of the bathhouse, Sen was standing next to the bridge watching her younger self lean the railing, looking at the water. She gasped, remembering the scene slowly finishing coloring the darkness:

This is the day the adventure that changed her forever begun, the day she met Kohaku again. And the day their story started, their love new and confusing. How could she forget this? This was the very thing she cherished all those years, the thing that started the relationships she now couldn't imagine being without.

Sen sat down on the green grass, drawing her knees to her chest and laid her chin on them, watching as the scene finally started to unfold:

-.,-.-.,-

_The ten-year-old leaned over the railing, looking at the beautiful but strange world around her. Chihiro didn't understand why her father was drawn to this place, but she feels now drawn to its beauty also in a way a child couldn't understand yet. She couldn't put a finger on it, but she had a feeling that this place, this beautiful enchanting place would hold something she would keep dear and close for years to come._

-.,-.-,.-

Yes, she remembered that feeling. It was warm in her heart, a great feeling excitement and bliss, like her heart knew before her that the beautiful world was where she needed to be and the people in it were about to make a huge impact on her, one that would tie them, bind them maybe, together forever. She smiled brightly, then noticed someone watching the younger version of the brunette beauty, and the smile on her lips slowly turned into a wide grin.

The story is starting once again…

-.,-.,-.-

_She heard footsteps as the sun started to set over the land and she turned her head to the left, expecting to find her mother or father coming to get her but Chihiro didn't. Instead, the girl came face to face with a boy, he was roughly three years older than her by the looks of things, and he looked surprised, as if he hadn't seen a person before. _

_They stared at each other, their eyes locked. Chihiro felt like she saw those mossy green eyes before, like those eyes belonged to someone important but she couldn't remember their name or their face._

_Suddenly, as if a spell were broken, the boy's expression turned stone hard and he rushed forward, towards a now frightened Chihiro._

"_What are you doing here? You shouldn't be here!" He cried, looking over her shoulder at the bathhouse as he pulled her arm, but the sky quickly turned into midnight blue and lights turned on. _

"_I…."_

_Uh no, if Yubaba finds her, she would be trapped here too, the boy thought worriedly as he started to push the girl off the bridge, towards her world._

"_No time, run to the tunnel and don't return, hurry I'll distract them." The preteen ordered and gave one final push before the ten-year-old started running through the slow forming crowd of spirits. He watched the girl moved through the crowd for a second before turning to the bathhouse, blowing something like flower petals through his pitched finger and thumb._

_Young Kohaku didn't know why, but he had to protect the brown-eyed girl, he _had _to. The preteen felt a pull towards her, but didn't really understand at his young age. However, as the pair grew, so did their understanding of the things they felt that day and set their density in motion._

-.,-.,-.0-

The scene faded into darkness again, and Sen smiled sweetly as the black walls faded too, freedom at last she thought. But then a familiar raspy voice came booming around her:

"Very good, you clever girl you, you earned all your memories rather fast." Yubaba said as the crazy wind carried her in the white room. Sen growled deeply, getting onto her feet with her clenched fists at her sides.

"You done this to me? This is worse than stealing names! Do you know how much that hurt me?! To know something was missing, but not being able to remember what or who it is?" Sen seethed, earning a chuckle from the evil old witch.

"Oh, feisty thing, aren't you? You should be thanking me, in my views of this, really."

"What? Are you insane? Why would I thanking you for erasing my memories of Haku?"

"Simple, you got to see first hand why and how you fell in love with him all over again, and you can't deny it anymore you saw it, felt it anew. You're in love and now you can't hide from that."

Sen blinked feverly as the witch stared at her. She didn't know what to think, but Yubaba had a point. For eight years, though she wrote it on paper, Sen has denied her feelings for the God, not that she loved him because that's a simple fact, but as what? As a brother or as a lover and life mate? She could not agree with her mind on him being just a brother to her anymore, not after her reactions to him and the feelings she felt as the memories came back to her. She didn't have a choice anymore, her heart was the wiser one than her mind and reasoning.

Oginio Sen was in love with her dragon, Kohaku.

Yubaba grinned, seeing the teenager finally came to terms with her feelings, and flicked her wrist towards the young woman. After, the walls fell and the twirling wind that brought her here swallowed both women, sending each back where their bodies were laying.

Yubaba stood from the bed, smiling like the kinder of the twins. Her plan worked like a charm, now its up to the loves to finish it. She designed this plan only to make Sen realize what her feelings meant. Let's just say that Yubaba felt bad from what she put Haku through and owned him a flavor.

She smiled. And Zenibla said she wasn't able to be nice…..she just hopes this won't mess with their work focus.


	10. Nine: Endlessly

**This is not the end! I repeat, THIS IS NOT THE END!** We have a long time until goodbye, ok? We still have to deal with Sen's aging problem and little Kisa's story, both will be helpers to each storylines. So don't be sad just yet.

Anywhoo, I hope you enjoy the end, Haku and Sen here wanted more but I had to remind them and my muse that we have children reading this…

-turns to glare at them-

-Sen and the muse grins shyly at me while Haku clears his throat

Haku: Angel does not own Spirited Away, or me, lovely Sen, Lin, or the rest of the cast of the movie. She, however does own Kisa-chan and Sawao.

All: PLEASE ENJOY AND REVIEW!

-.-.-.-

Chapter Nine:

Endlessly

-.-.-.-

Sen wiggled a bit before opening her chocolate eyes to the world, to only close them again due to the harsh sunlight. Once her eyes were able to deal with the light, she opened them and pushed up, looking around her.

She must have slept through the nightly rush, the maid chambers were filled with the sounds of sleeping girls. Sen pushed off the heavy blanket as she scanned the room, her eyes came on Lin sprawled all over her mat and snoring loudly, Sen muffled a giggle as she reached to cover her friend before starting to look around again, not really knowing what she was looking for.

Then, chocolate eyes landed on a black journal placed on an oak wood chair. Eyebrows furrowed as the brunette stood from her mat, burning curiosity sat in her chest as she walked towards the chair and grabbed the leather bonded book before heading to the deck. She settled down against the wooden door frame and opened the journal to the first page, finding one sentence in neat, bold hand-writing across it:

_**First years without my Sen**_

Sen gasped as her eyes scanned the five words over and over again. He started a diary too? Haku planned on seeing her, and wrote everything down to give to her once they met again, she thought as a smile formed on her lips, then the human started to read about the dragon's past:

**-.-.-.-.-**

**Kohaku's journal**

**-.-..-.-**

**August, 19, 2002**

**-.-..-.-**

_Dear new friend,_

_She is gone, the girl who stole my heart. Oginio Sen Chihiro is her name, and she's the reason I now know who I am and why the Spirit World is a bit different since her kindness touched the people in it. Funny, how one human changed so much with a mere smile or touch: to a evil witch becoming a little more gentle, to a big baby who wasn't willing to grow up and who now is growing up just to make her—the human girl—proud of him, to an angry woman smiling more, to a grumpy old man becoming a grandpa figure to the little girl, and then there's me, the dragon that is the most effected by her charms._

_She gave me back everything I was searching for and more, but as she left this world, she took my heart with her. I feel empty here without the human girl, the years without Chihiro here to smile at me, to laugh with me will be torture, but I needed to let her go for now. She is needed in the Human World for a while, she needs to be a normal human for a few years before she can return to us, to me. But once she steps foot back into my ghostly world, I'm not letting her out of my arms for a __**month**__._

_Kohaku _

**-.-,-.-,-.-,-**

**Letter #1**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Age 13 **

**April, 12, 2003:**

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

_Dear Chihiro,_

_One long year has passed, my darling girl, and it is unbearable without you. Everyone isn't the same, even the old hag Yubaba; you truly left an impact on this place, Chihiro, do you know that? You are the reason that I'm free, that Boh is growing up, and that Yubaba is a little softer. You are an angel, yes, you are, even if you do not think so._

_Are you doing well in the Human World? I surely hope so, you deserve that your last years there, because once you find your way back in this world, I don't think we can let you go again, mostly me. I wake every morning for work, yearning to see your smile, but when I get to the door of Lin's room, I remember that you're not here. I miss you so much, Chihiro, you have no idea how much my love. I know that you are a human and I a spirit, but the feelings, that are growing as I grow, I have for you are difficult to ignore. I'm falling in love with you, you are my Sen._

_Don't worry, I'm alright, I still work at the bathhouse; I might still work under the bitter witch, but this is my home, and besides I have my name back. Thanks to you._

_Yours truly,_

_Kohaku_

**-.-.-.-.-**

**October, 17, 2003**

**-.-.-.-.-**

_Dear friend,_

_Today is a very special day, I know it. Eleven years ago, the most beautiful girl entered the Human World and our story begun. She doesn't know this, but when I was very young, I sensed something inside of me on this very day. I didn't understand that stirring feeling in my chest was at that time, but after we met for the second time, a thought came from my inner dragon: What if she's our mate? And being the naïve boy I was a year ago, I brushed it off, thinking of her as a friend. Now, however, it all makes sense; the feeling, the pull towards Sen, and the need to protect her, everything makes sense to me now. Oginio Sen Chihiro is my mate, and I love her more than anything in both worlds._

_Seven years and she will be back in the safely of my arms, or hopefully less if I can get pass that dumb block over the tunnel to her world. I need to keep my promise to her, and I'll do anything I can…._

_Thank you for listening,_

_Kohaku_

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Letter #2**

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Age 14**

**April, 12, 2004:**

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

_Dearest Chihiro,_

_Happy eleventh birthday, my love, I know it's a little overdue but I do hope you had a wonderful day. As for me, I had to work, but I don't mind it; it gives me more time to think of you. I dreamt of the day we'll meet again last night, let me tell you about that beautiful dream:_

_I stood on the hill, watching you dance happily in the entrance, memorized by your beauty. You were always beautiful to me, but now you looked like an angel with your long brown hair braided down your back, your cheeks reddened with excitement, and you grinned so big as tears of joy rolled down. Then, your enacting eyes snapped on me and the grin slowly faded into a look of blissful surprise, and we just stared at each other, I had a smile on my lips, a true smile. You know, I faked a smile ever since you returned to the Human World, figures I'll smile for real when you would return to us. I won't let you go for a week after you arrive, so you'll have to work with me a couple of days, because my arm'll be around you at all times, I'm sorry my love, but dragons are very passionate and protective, especially when it comes to the woman they love._

_Waiting for you,_

_Kohaku_

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

**September, 26, 2004**

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

_Dear friend,_

_Two years since she left this world, I miss her so. I wonder if she's thinking of as much as we do of her. Lin talks about the stories and smiles at the memories, and Boh asks me daily when she is coming home, I tell him soon because I know my Chhihiro, my Sen will find her way back to us, to me even if I can't come to get her. She is a stubborn one, that one._

_Six years ago,please go fast…..dumb block won't let me through…..  
><em>

_Kohaku_

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Letter #3**

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Age 15**

**April, 12, 2005:**

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

_My beauty,_

_Three years, god, you have no idea how madding this is for me; I know that you are probably finishing your schooling before you return but the thought of other boys having their eyes on you is plainly madding. You're growing more beautiful as each year passes, I know you are, and those mutts would be insane to not notice your blinding beauty. I'm sorry, darling, I just miss you so, and I had to vent._

_All is well in the Spirit World, we are just missing you, Chihiro, so you behave and graduate, and please for me, stay away from other men. You are mine once you step foot in this world. As I said before, baby girl, us dragons are very jealous when it involves our mates._

_I love you,_

_Kohaku_

**-.-.-.-.-**

**March, 24, 2006**

**-.-.-.-.-**

_Dear friend,_

_We're half way there, but it feels like a lifetime to me. She is growing into a beautiful woman, I know this, and like I told her in the letter, those baka mugs of men would be mad to not see the angel in their mist. They better not touch a mere patch of her skin or I _will _find a way to the world, block or no block. _She is mine.

_Kohaku_

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Letter #4**

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Age 16**

**April, 12, 2006:**

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

_Darling Chihiro,_

_You are entering high school this year, or rather you entered, yes? Oh, I'm so proud of you. You're so smart._

_I'm been thinking, my love, I should wait to tell you how I feel once you're here, that way I can make it—my confession—great, I can also be your best friend a while. Yes I should wait, you will be surprised and I love your surprised face._

_I hope you're behaving yourself, because I'll come get you if you are not. We love you and miss you._

_Waiting,  
>Kohaku<em>

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

**May, 21, 2009**

**-.-.-.-.-**

_Dear friend and Sen,_

_The bathhouse has been so busy these passed years that I barely have time to sleep. I'm sorry my friend/my Sen._

_Kohaku_

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Letter #5**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Age 20**

**April, 12, 2010**

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

_Dear Sen,_

_I'm so sorry that it's been so long since I've written to you, baby girl, the bathhouse's been quite busy these three years, which thankfully made Yubaba happy. Lin got away with a lot, I find it very humorous, because a lot of workers were injured from one her 'talks' and still if the gold was coming in, the greedy witch looks away; poor Saito, a worker, was in bed for weeks. Now for what, you'll have to ask Lin this question, I do not know the reason._

_One last letter after this one and I'll have you in my sights, ah, I cannot wait, Chihiro soon Sen, I've missed you so. I wonder if the dream will come true or if we will meet in a different way, no matter how we will, I'll hold close in a long overdue embrace. 'Til next year, my beauty.  
><em>

_Yours truly,_

_Kohaku_

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

**August, 20, 2010**

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

_Dear friend,_

_Well my friend, in months my Sen will be back in this world and back with the people who need her, mostly me, I cannot wait. These years were painful, without her besides me and in my sights. I've gone insane with thoughts of the other men merely laying their eyes on her, but when she arrives, once her feet are in this world, everyone will know _exactly _she belongs with. I'm hers and she is mine. I'll protect her forever, I'll love her endlessly. For that's my fate._

_I wonder how long I should wait to tell her, and how to do so? Knowing me, I can only last a few weeks pretending to be just friends with my love, and I suppose that's ok. And as for how; I'll just let her read you, for you hold my feelings between your pages. Yes, my friend, I trust you to reveal my feelings to the one I've been waiting for my long life. You're the only one I trust._

_Thank you for listening to my babbling for these eight years,_

_Kohaku_

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Letter #6 **

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Age 21**

**April, 12, 2012**

**-.-.-.-.-.**

_Dearest Sen,_

_Happy eighteenth birthday, you're officially a woman in the eyes of the humans' law. And in a few months, you're going to be home where you belong, you're a human yes, but I feel that you really belong in the Spirit World. I don't understand why but you belong here. With your extended family. With your dragon. No matter what the other spirits say.  
><em>

_I'm ready to have you back in this world, so you'd be protected by our friends, I want to know you are safe, and I hated that I couldn't be able to know that while you were in the Human World. You better not have any scathes on your body, otherwise I'll find a way to your old world and teach whoever hurt you a lesson. Hurry, we need you here, _I _need you here. Hurry home, Sen. I love you._

_Counting the days,_

_Kohaku_

_P.s. I'm sorry that I didn't keep my promise, I'm sorry._

**-.-.-.-.-**

**August, 30, 2012**

**Age 21 continued**

**-.-.-.-.-**

_Dear my Sen,_

_I was lost for days after you lost our memories; seeing you fall was the hardest thing for me to witness. I was going to save you once more, but baby, you saved yourself and our love. You have grown into a very strong woman, my love, and one I'm so proud to call my mate. Yes, mate, my soulmate. You are my fate._

_I'll love you until both worlds end,_

_Kohaku River_

-.-.-.-.-

As the young woman closed the journal, happy tears spilled from her beautiful eyes, hitting the back of the book like raindrops.

He loved her, he loves her, and he has waited for her since the day she was born. She was born to love him as he was to love her. It was like a fairy tale, something that only happens in the pages of a fantasy novel. But in a world where fantasy and magic becomes reality, fairy tales are bound to be made, to be told to the children of the future. Sen smiled at that thought, wondering if their story would become history, when a hand gently came down onto her shoulder. Her head snapped up, chocolate brown eyes meeting mossy green ones.

Her smile became innerly and her expression became mockingly confused, but the love broke through her playful mask:

"I'm sorry, but do I know you?" Sen asked coyly, cocking her head to the side. The young man beside her chuckled deeply as his arms slowly snaked around her middle, whispering heatedly into her ear:

"Let's see if this jogs your memory, my little Sen."

As soon as those words left his mouth, his lips trailed down to her slightly full lips, making her shudder against him. Then, the fireworks started to dance behind their closed lids and every inche of their skin was on fire the mintue their lips touched. Yes, it was awkward at first, seeing as they're beginners, but each second they kissed, the passion and heat grew until it putted a millon suns to shame. It was well wroth the wait.

Now was it?


End file.
